undead_nation_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Sky High
So... guess we're not the only survivors. Oh, pardon my rambling, just something to pass the time cause y'know, we IN A WORLD OF ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!! Anyways... after taking down that lava-covered brute back in the volcano, an old radio that somehow is still working was playing a rescue broadcast that said something about a rescue team heading to an old military base somewhere up north. With a chance for survival finally in reach, you and your team must find a way to that base. Unfortunately the only way forward is through a tight chasm outside the volcano, after leaving through that strange door. The chasm is a long, narrow valley with what seems to be an old bridge still intact, but looks like time has worn it out. With the threat of falling to your deaths around every corner, you and your team must carefully traverse through the chasm. Be cautious at all times, because zombies of course can not only spawn on the bridge, but drop in from above across the walls to ambush you. Most importantly, most ABSO-F***IN-LUTELY IMPORTANTLY, WATCH OUT FOR HEAVY AND TROLL ZOMBIES! With their abilities to trip you, one hit will likely send you to a plummeting death! Unless, of course, you kill them first or just get REALLY lucky. Eventually after travelling through the chasm, you and your team come across a strange locked door. It seems to lead north, so might as well find a way to open it. And so, you must keep travelling forward through the risky chasm, but sooner or later your team comes across some sort of... laboratory? Whatever this place is, seems like it has to do with that strange door over near the middle of the chasm. Entering the lab, everything looks awfully busted, with of course zombies ready to attack. Clearing them out, you notice a strange large door in the middle of a hallway with 2 wires coming out of it that go down 2 adjacent hallways. Those wires might be connected to some kind of switches that open the door. Knowing your next objective, you and your team must work your way through cramped, zombie-packed hallways to find those switches. After finding the switches and interacting with them, that large door opened up, revealing a back room of the lab containing 2 giant vats of a strange green liquid with a button in between them. Cross your fingers and hope that button opens the door back at the chasm. … Did it work? … Better go back and find- Wait a minute, what was that? I think it came from behind that wall- OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!?! YOU KNOW WHAT, WHO CARES! RUN!!! LOOKS LIKE THEY CAN'T CLUMB, GET BACK ONTO THE BRIDGE QUICKLY! LURE THEM INTO THE VALLEY! Huah… huah… Looks like we lost them, but what the actual hell were those things? Were they some sort of experiment from that lab? Or were they a type of bug that was mutated by the virus? Bah... we can ask later, for now you should check and see if that door was opened back there. Returning to the once-locked door, it now appears to be open. Guess that button did the trick, looks like it's forward once more! And hopefully whatever happens, you don't run into those... THINGS... again. To be continued. <- Previous Chapter Next Chapter ->